


Faith and Trust

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I did warn them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith and Trust

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "trigger warning"

“I’m sure you have no reason to believe me,” Pepper told the goon working for whatever idiot had thought it would be a good idea to kidnap the CEO of Stark Industries and hold her for ransom. “But if I were you, I would duck.”

“You’re right,” he said. “I don’t believe you.”

For a moment, there was nothing but silence— until a single bullet hit the goon between the eyes, his three buddies following seconds later.

“I did warn them,” said Pepper, and Natasha laughed as she walked from the shadows.

“Yes, you did,” she agreed, and kissed her.

THE END


End file.
